LA FIESTA DE DISFRACES
by MeyKilmister
Summary: Nene y Kiriha están invitados a la fiesta de disfraces que organiza Akari. Pero las chicas tienen una pequeña sorpresa reservada para los chicos...¿conseguirán con su disfraz lo que quieren?


Kiriha golpeó la puerta del baño. Nene llevaba allí encerrada toda la tarde y necesitaba entrar urgentemente.

-¡Ya salgo! –Gritó la chica.

-Eso llevas diciendo media tarde. Nene, de verdad, que necesito entrar.

Se oyó un suspiró y Nene salió del baño, dejando al chico sorprendido.

-¿Se puede saber qué…?

-¿Tú no tenías que entrar? Pues venga, y deberías ir poniéndote el disfraz, que a este paso vamos a llegar tarde.

Kiriha entró al baño mientras negaba con la cabeza, ¿en qué estaba pensando esa chica? A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos todavía no lograba comprender el funcionamiento de la mente femenina.

Salieron de casa a las nueve, justo el momento en el que la fiesta que Akari organizaba comenzaba. Como de costumbre iban a llegar tarde, pero no iban a ser los únicos. Probablemente Taiki se hubiese entretenido en el trabajo y Zenjiro…bueno, él siempre llegaba tarde, pero porque nunca se enteraba de nada.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Akari, ya todos estaban allí. Su amiga les recibió con un gran abrazo y un par de cervezas en la mano mientras alababa sus disfraces.

-Kiriha, Taiki acaba de llegar, está arriba poniéndose su disfraz y Zenjiro…quizá deberías llamarlo, a ver si se ha olvidado. Nene, vamos, quiero presentarte a unas compañeras que seguro que se mueren de envidia al ver tu disfraz. –Dijo Akari mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Nene.

Akari cogió de la mano a Nene y la llevó al interior de la casa, mientras que Kiriha se quedó allí plantado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. El ver bajar a Taiki disfrazado de Shoutmon le hizo sonreír.

-Taiki, ¿de Shoutmon otra vez?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Con el trabajo no tengo mucho tiempo para pensar, y ya sabes lo que pasa si lo dejo en manos de Akari. –Los dos comenzaron a reír recordando el disfraz de Superman que Akari le había hecho a Taiki tiempo atrás, aparte de confundir los colores, tampoco acertó con la talla y parecía que Taiki iba de prestado. –Zenjiro no ha llegado, ¿crees que deberíamos llamarlo?

-Sí, sería buena idea. Akari acaba de pedirme que lo haga.

-Pues a ello voy. Tú entra y siéntete como en casa, ahora mismo te presento a la gente.

Taiki cogió el teléfono que había en una mesita en la entrada y comenzó a marcar el teléfono de Zenjiro mientras que el rubio se dirigió al salón, que estaba abarrotado. Trató de buscar con la mirada a Akari y a Nene, pero las chicas parecían haber desaparecido, así que le dio un trago a su cerveza y se sentó en el sofá mientras miraba a su alrededor, analizando los disfraces del resto de asistentes a la fiesta. Una niña muy graciosa iba correteando disfrazada de flor, mientras que sus padres la regañaban disfrazados de payasos, lo que restaba mucha seriedad al asunto. Un poco más alejadas había un grupo de chicas disfrazadas de animadoras, había un par de vaqueros, algún que otro ángel, un demonio…y luego estaban Nene y Akari.

Pero ninguna llevaba el mismo disfraz con el que las había visto unos minutos antes. Kiriha no pudo apartar la vista de ellas.

-Zenjiro me ha dicho que en nada llega, que está metido en un atasco. –Kiriha no contestó –ya ves, que chico…Kiriha, ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó al fin Taiki al ver que su amigo no le hacía caso. El chico no fue capaz de hablar, solo señaló con la cabeza al lugar en el que Akari y Nene charlaban. Taiki se quedó sin respiración. -¡Madre mía! –logró exclamar. -¿Qué se les ha pasado por la cabeza?

-No lo sé. –Logró responder Kiriha tras unos segundos.

-¿Crees que saben algo? Ya sabes, de lo que tenemos planeado.

-Lo dudo. A no ser que te hayas ido de la lengua. –Kiriha clavó sus ojos fríos en los de Taiki, pero este negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no he dicho nada, lo juro…

En ese momento entró el tercer amigo, que iba sin disfraz.

-¡Zenjiro! –gritó Akari cuando lo vio entrar -¿No te había dicho que esto era una fiesta de disfraces? –el asintió. Parecía cansado. -¿Y dónde está tu disfraz? No me vale el de ejecutivo cansado. Es el mismo que has usado en las últimas fiestas. Vamos, arriba, seguro que encuentro algo para ti. Por cierto, Taiki, estás muy guapo. –Dijo antes de irse con Zenjiro.

En esos momentos Nene llegó a su lado y comenzó a reír. Kiriha y Taiki seguían serios.

-¿Qué os pasa? ¿No se supone que esto es una fiesta? Pues venga, a beber. Kiriha, acábate la cerveza y vamos a por otra. Y Taiki, deberías sacar más hielo, creo que ya se ha terminado.

Taiki resopló y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de más hielo, mientras que Nene y Kiriha se quedaron solos.

-No me habías dicho que ibas a cambiarte de disfraz. –Dijo él.

-Esto…bueno, es que como no parece ni que Taiki ni tú queráis dar el gran paso, pensamos en comprarnos estos vestidos, ¿a qué estoy guapa? –Nene dio una vuelta sobre sí misma. El tul de su vestido rozó a Kiriha, que la tomó de la cintura y la besó suavemente. –Me lo tomaré como un sí. –Ella reía feliz en sus brazos mientras terminaba su cerveza de un trago. –Venga, vamos a por otra.

Mientras los dos chicos iban a por otra cerveza, Zenjiro bajó vestido de hawaiana y quejándose por el disfraz a Akari, que hacia oídos sordos a sus pegas.

-A beber, que ya verás cómo dentro de un par de cervezas y un par de tequilas ni te acuerdas de que vas disfrazado. Además, ya sabes que puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, y mañana es domingo, así que sin excusas. ¡Todos a beber!

Y todos hicieron caso a Akari, que fue la que más bebió.

La noche pasó entre risas y juegos. Pero poco a poco llegó la hora de irse a casa. Como siempre, Kiriha, Nene, Zejiro, Taiki y Akari se quedaron los últimos. Todos menos Kiriha estaban borrachos, sentados en el sofá y en silencio. Akari se levantó y fue al mueble bar, de donde sacó un par de botellas de sake. Desde que se conocieron tenían la costumbre de tomarse un par de chupitos a su salud después de cada fiesta.

Aquel momento era casi ritual. Lo hacían en silencio. Llenaban con mucho cuidado los vasos, lo alzaban y se lo tomaban de un trago. Después, cada uno se iba a su casa.

Al final Taiki había convencido a Zejiro para que se quedase a dormir, y Kiriha llevaba a Nene sujeta por la cintura, apenas podía tenerse en pie. El chico se sintió tentado de llamar a un taxi, pero en el estado de su novia lo mejor iba a ser que caminasen.

Kiriha y Nene llegaron a casa poco antes del amanecer, pero Nene parecía querer seguir con ganas de fiesta.

-Kiriiiiiiiiha te amooooooooo, eeeeeeereeees mi amoooooor y mi coooooorazón. –Canturreaba ella mientras trataba de buscar las llaves en su bolso, aunque sin mucho éxito. Finalmente Kiriha optó por sacar él las suyas. –Kiriiiiha, ¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo? –Comenzó a decir Nene cuando por fin entraron en casa. -¿No crees que con este vestido estoy preciosa?

Kiriha no sabía qué hacer ni dónde meterse. Nene estaba tratando de desnudarse, pero no era capaz ni de ponerse en pie. Al final el optó por hacer lo que tanto tiempo él y Taiki llevaban ocultado.

Le pidió a Nene que esperase en el sofá y él se dirigió a su despacho. Allí cogió su teléfono y le escribió un mensaje a Taiki diciendo que aquel era el momento. Obtuvo respuesta al momento, le parecía una buena idea. Kiriha apagó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesa, después se dirigió a la carta fuerte, marcó la combinación secreta y sacó una diminuta caja forrada en terciopelo negro.

Cuando regresó al salón Nene le esperaba sentada y con los carrillos hinchados, como una niña pequeña. Él no pudo evitar sonreír. Caminó despacio hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, tomándola de su mano y jugueteando con sus dedos.

-Nene yo…bueno, llevo mucho tiempo pensando en esto. Planeándolo más bien. La verdad es que no me lo imaginaba así. Me lo imaginaba en una habitación de hotel llena de sedas, en una bañera de agua caliente, con pétalos de rosa y champan. Pero creo que ha llegado la hora. –Kiriha soltó la mano de la chica y se arrodilló a sus pies, mientras sacaba la cajita del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la tendía, abierta, a Nene.

La chica se llevó una mano a la boca y evitó que un grito se escapase de su garganta. El anillo de oro blanco y esmeraldas brillaba bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara del salón. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras decía un tímido sí.

Kiriha sonrió y tomó en anillo, deslizándolo con cuidado por el dedo de Nene, que se abalanzó sobre él mientras lo cubría de besos.

Kiriha iba a decir algo más, pero Nene, temiendo que estropease el momento, lo silenció con un beso.


End file.
